The present invention relates to an electronic dust collecting type air purifier, and more particularly to such an air purifier which comprises an anion generating apparatus, and a dust collecting device connected to the input terminal of the anion generating apparatus. The dust collecting device comprises a plurality of separated filter beds made from metal wire coils. One filter bed is connected to the input terminal of the anion generating apparatus to provide the necessary electrons. Anions are produced in the air and the dust collecting device when the air purifier is operated, and dust is collected by static electricity.
Regular electronic dust collection type air purifiers commonly use a potential difference to produce a corona discharge, and an ionized metal wire to ionize air particles, causing air particles to carry positive charge, so that air particles can be adhered to high voltage dust collecting boards or grounded dust collecting boards. This main drawback of these electronic dust collecting type air purifiers is that the ionized metal wire breaks quickly with use due to oxidation. There are known other electronic dust collection type air purifiers that use charge static fibers to absorb air particles that carry reversed charge. These air purifiers are still not satisfactory in function because static electricity disappears when air particles and charge static fibers are neutralized. Furthermore, a short circuit or leakage of electricity tends to occur in the prior art electronic dust collection type air purifier when a certain amount of air particles are gathered at the dust collecting boards.